


Welcome to double twin au

by Typo_Kimg_Koi



Series: The double twins au [1]
Category: Cornetto "Unexpected Love" Commercial, My Engineer (TV), RejctX (Web Series), YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family Reunions, Look at all those characters, Reunions, Tension, double twin au, idk what to tag, talay is so talented, thought it might be fun, twin au but there is 4 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo_Kimg_Koi/pseuds/Typo_Kimg_Koi
Summary: A weird double twins AUSteve comes back to Thailand and gives Pun a small visit.
Relationships: Nott/Pun (YYY The Series), Steve & Pun
Series: The double twins au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The middle triplet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956258) by [weilongfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu). 



> The first chapter is just headcanons for this AU  
> the actual story is in the 2nd chapter

Twins but there are actually 4 of them - aka 2 pairs of twins! But they still all look the same because it’s all Talay.

#  Characters:

##  All the siblings from oldest to youngest:

First pair of twins:

  * Steve _aka the only straight one and an asshole_



_ _

  * King _aka the plant dad_



Second pair of twins:

  * Aon _aka the one who can actually fight_



  * Pun _aka the youngest but somehow most independent_



##  The significant other squad **_TM_** :

  * Ram _aka the dog dad_



  * Boy _aka “I’m gonna flirt by using you to fake flirt with a girl”_



  * Nott _aka male Marry Poppins_



##  Other characters:

  * Cast of My Engineer
  * Cast of YYY
  * Random original characters to fill the space if needed



  
  


#  And now for actual headcanons:

  * Aon is actually the only one from all of them dating(Boy/Aon)
  * King and Ram are still in denial(Ram/King)
  * Pun and Nott are basically married while being unaware of it but no one wants to push them because they are precious (Nott/Pun)
  * Steve is a single asshole
  * Steve was sent abroad because the parents couldn’t deal with him
  * Pun did run away from home but he keeps up with King and Aon
  * There is a year difference between first and second set of twins
  * King and Aon are the responsible ones
  * Let’s say their parents are fairly rich, because raising 4 kids requires money
  * Everyone is constantly wondering how can Aon eat so much ice cream and not be diabetic
  * Pun is still working with Pao as fake couple
  * I imagine brothers height goes from the tallest - Steve, Aon, King, Pun
  * Everyone is a bit less chaotic, because I can’t write crack even if I try qwq




	2. Welcome back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was the first thing that came to my mind sksdkhaufb  
> I'm writing in the middle of the night again

Pun was going back to the apartment after the photoshoot with Pao. It was a long day and he just wanted to fall face first into the bed and maybe chat with Nott for a while. Yes, it sounded like a perfect rest of the day.

And it almost went like that, but in Pun’s life nothing was as simple you see.

All of the sudden he was pushed against the nearby wall and someone hovered over him. In panic Pun closed his eyes, preparing himself if the person would want to punch him, but no punch came. Only a familiar voice.

“Hello there, little brother~”

As fast as he heard it, Pun was opening his eyes and looking up in surprise at the face of the other boy. “P’Steve?”

Steve gave him a smirk with a quick brow raise to confirm. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit my favourite little brother.” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Since when are any of us your favourite? I thought you hate all of us?” Pun was unconvinced.

Steve nervously put his hair back. “Come on, don’t be like that Pun. I just came back and you say stuff like that?”

“Right. And when did you come back? Weren’t you sent to school abroad?”

“I was, but we have a break. So I decided to come back to Thailand for a while. I’m here since a few days ago, I already visited our parents but they banished me into a black hole. You know, nothing new.” He explained and then lightly started to play with the collar of Pun’s shirt. “But, I also found out that our little brother Pun, ran away from home!” He let go of the collar.

The younger looked away. He knew he did the right thing for himself, but hearing it said by Steve made it thousands times worse. He wished Nott would come to his rescue, just so he wouldn’t need to talk to his brother anymore.

“S-so what do you want?Money?” Pun tried to play tough by looking straight into Steve’s eyes, but it was incredibly hard because his older brother was a cold bastard.

“Oh, Pun. Do I really need to want something from you to come? And I’m not here to beg for money, we’re having a  _ conversation _ .” Yes. But of course he wouldn’t outright say it. “I just wanted to see how my little brother was doing after making such a bold decision in his life!”

That was straight up bullshit, but Pun still decided that calling the other out wouldn’t be the best option in the current situation. Especially because he was still half caged between the wall and Steve himself.

“Okay. You came, you saw. I’m doing great! Now please let me go back to my apartment. I’m tired.” He tried pushing the other away and walking off, but Steve grabbed his arm and dragged him back. 

“Do you want to get rid of me so much?”

Now, Pun wasn’t the weakest. Usually he would most likely be able to defend himself from a situation like that. But it was Steve. And Steve was a bit taller and a lot more intimidating than he should in theory. Maybe it was the fact that Pun  _ knew _ him, it was his  _ brother _ and his actions would hold more value than with a stranger. 

At that moment he begged all and any gods for something, anything to get him out of there. And apparently his prayers were answered as his phone pinged once, then twice.

Pun looked down at his pocket, then back at Steve who apparently did the same.

“Won’t you check it?”

And Pun didn’t have to be told twice. He took the phone out and checked the messages he got. 

_ It was Nott. Thank god it was Nott. _

“And?” The older asked, expectantly.

“It’s my roommate. He’s worried because I should have been back already.”

“Oh? Why don’t you introduce me? I’m curious about who exactly might share a living space with my little brother.” He smirked, but Pun for once was not having it.

“Nope. No way. I’m tired. I’m pretty sure Nott would not appreciate me bringing anyone in without notice. Especially today! It was nice talking P’Steve, see you around!” he gave him a wide boxy smile and as fast as he could, escaped his brother.

He then got paranoid for a second and took a longer way back, juuust to make sure Steve was not following him. Apparently, he wasn’t.

Finally, after way too long of a time, dead tired, Pun arrived at his apartment.

“Pun! You’re back!” Nott greeted him happily as fast as he stepped inside their apartment. “You got me worried a bit, where have you been? And why didn't you answer my messages?”

With only a deep sigh Pun walked to the bed, toeing his shoes on the way and dropping the bag alongside them, and then he fell down on the bed dramatically.

Nott turned around in his chair and brought it closer to the bed. He reached his hand to brush Pun’s hair away from his face. “Are you okay?”

Pun leaned into the touch. “Tired.”

“Did something at work stop you?”

He shook his head against the pillow. “Got stopped on the way back. Too tired to explain…”

Nott nodded, more to himself than the other male. “Alright. We’ll talk later. Take some rest now.” He moved his hand through Pun’s hair affectionately making him hum in agreement.

He would tell Nott, and King and Aon. But he would do it some other time. It could wait because Steve hasn't done anything that was alarming yet. It could wait because nothing bad really happened.

It could wait because he was tired. 

His brothers would wait.

Nott would wait.

They would wait because nothing really happened yet.

They could wait.

Rest came first.

Pun fell asleep to the feeling of Nott’s hand raking through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting too much effort into this shit


End file.
